Clock watching luck
by WildWyvern
Summary: This is a compaion oneshot to Nightmare, read it first if you haven't already there is a serious reference and the set up is all from that anyway. this occures in the time skip portion. Rated to be safe.


**Hello all, well i don't know, but this was buzzing around in my head for a while, it is a companion to Nightmare and to get one reference then you really do have to have read it, this is how i pictured Roy proposing...**

**anyway, hope this is good, i thought it was a bit funny... oh right and i don't own FMA or any of the characters in it... and i probably won't ever but that is what dreams and fanfiction is for right!**

For the tenth time this minute I glanced at the clock as I fingered the small box hidden in my coat pocket and waited.

Yes, I Roy Mustang was actually scared out of my mind, in a way I didn't think I would ever experience again since that awful, and yet wonderful, incident in Zarria with Vega, the former nightmare alchemist.

"Sir, he can't come any sooner than the train gets in" Hawkeye sighed glancing up from her work. "As the leader of this country you still have work to do, and there is still work to be done finishing up the cleanup of the mess left by the old administration."

"I know that" I sighed looking back at my desk and studied the paper where I had written my plan for the day searching for any errors or ways that it could go wrong, I was fairly certain that Hawkeye knew I wasn't working on government issues right now but I knew she knew why I was finding it hard to concentrate today right now.

I glanced at the clock again, to find that it had at least been a minute since the last time I checked it and felt slightly proud of that accomplishment.

Then I heard it, the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and I quickly shoved the paper with my plans in a desk after one final glance over and pretended to be very busy with my work by the time I heard the door to my private office close and the couch groan with a familiar weight.

"Hey there!" I looked up smiling to see Ed grinning at me from the couch.

"Good to see you again" I said standing up walking towards him.

"You ok Roy?" he asked "you're acting kind of strange."

"Fine, hey Ed, have you read this?" I asked holding a newspaper page from a few days ago in his face, he took it and I got into my position while his vision was blocked.

"…60% off sweaters? Roy what is…?" Ed lowered the paper and his annoyed expression changed to confused.

I grinned weakly searching hard to find my voice and keep it steady "… I actually meant the article about the first official new law passed by me, but anyway…" I took a deep breath "Edward Elric, would you marry me?"

Ed's face flushed almost as crimson as his coat, but then he frowned "no, bastard" he growled and I felt my heart plummet. He stood glaring down at me. "if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I am not a girl, I will not let you treat me like one, I don't give a damn that people have issues with gay couples that don't have at least one more feminine and one more masculine person!" he growled before sighing "now if you want to propose do it properly man to man" he said firmly.

I sighed and shook my head chuckling at bit before I got off my knee and stood looking face to face with him "I am sorry I offended you again," I said "Edward Elric, will you marry me now?"

"Of course" he grinned hugging me "now that you've done it right"

I smiled burying my nose in his hair before he pulled away and I slipped the engagement ring onto his finger, it was just a simple gold band but of course even the most elaborate gems would pale in comparison to him.

He looked at it for a second before smiling at me again "so, seven?" he asked.

"Sure, the usual place, go on I know you want to call them" I said smiling as he nodded. "I love you Ed"

"I love you too, Roy" he said before he left my office, "oh and I had read that article by the way, Havoc will be so disapointed that it wasn't that miniskirt thing you used to rant about." Ed added turning around before he was in the hall and grinned back at me "I was going to propose at dinner tonight, you can wait for your ring till then"

I watched him leave and wondered again how I had the luck to end up with him.

**R&R i don't know, i might do a real sequel, or make this maybe into a series of oneshots that fill in the major time skip in the first story, or both, anyway it is almost ten at night here i am ready for bed, please reveiw, i will consider requests if any of you want a particular even made into a oneshot from the time skip or for a way to go with the sequel. love to all of you!**


End file.
